


幸福论 theoRy of haPpiness

by beingvv



Series: RP系列 [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, trip to Paris
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: 黑羽快斗要去法国啦，这几天他连上课睡觉都笑得一脸好像在路边捡到了万年免费烤肉券的傻气。知藤说：“你真的仅仅是去法国么，真的不是去度蜜月么？”





	幸福论 theoRy of haPpiness

**Author's Note:**

> 决定将写过的白黑文逐渐搬运到 AO3存档。这篇原作时间大概2007年。

**幸福论**  
**theoRy of haPpiness**

黑羽快斗要去法国啦，这几天他连上课睡觉都笑得一脸好像在路边捡到了万年免费烤肉券的傻气。  
知藤说：“你真的仅仅是去法国么，真的不是去度蜜月么？”  
快斗一巴掌把损友的脑袋压到桌子上的菜汤里，后面马上出现了白马那张万年微笑着的脸：  
“黑羽君。”  
快斗说干啥。  
白马微笑指出：“你这两天上课睡觉特别勤，一定是提前开始倒时差了吧？”  
快斗哼唧哼唧开始算法国和日本的时差，算完了说：“晚上八点睡觉？不对啊？”  
白马答：“怎么不对，幼儿园作息都是这样的。”  
快斗正要怒，突然心平气和，一脸温和的笑意止也止不住，看得刚从桌上抬起头来的知藤脖子一软又下去了。  
白马同样但笑不语，两人对峙不下，两万伏高压在空气里剧烈碰撞。  
旁边佐佐木啧啧道：“越来越像蜜月里的小夫妻了。”  
快斗哎哟一声败下阵来，光露着的手臂上鸡皮疙瘩密密麻麻起了一层。  
白马脸上的笑意这才融入眼角，随手收拾收拾作业本，走到教室门口施施然回头：“你来不来？”  
快斗往佐佐木脑袋上补两下，提起书包就跑，手扒门框喊一句：“不用去打小报告了，早就请过假了！”  
一席话说的两眼放凶光的损友顿时泄下气来，快斗仰天长笑着一路跑过走廊，跑过体育馆，跑过操场，跑过大门……  
白马说：“你去哪里？不要忘了机票在我手上。”  
快斗顶着一张不情不愿却抑制不住小人得势笑容的脸钻进轿车，嘀咕：机票？机票怎么了？又不是筹码。  
白马替他关上车门，从另一边爬进来，接着道：“你的护照也在我的手上。”  
快斗不说话了，两眼直视前方大道（其实是司机的后背）。  
轿车达到机场，白马的奶妈拉住少爷的手叮咛长叮咛短，反复确认：真的不用跟去吗？真的不用联系在法国的某某吗？真的可以……  
白马说：“黑羽君，你这样笑很失形象，真的，不骗你，快看那边有欧吉桑在朝你招手呢……”乘快斗条件反射（为什么？）回头的时候对奶妈做个手势，拖着同伴就直冲海关。  
快排到了见快斗还是笑个不停，白马怒了，伸手拽住对方的大衣领子：“脱了。”  
快斗乖乖脱了，一张脸还是不停地抽搐着。  
白马说：“所有金属的东西都拿出来，有没有金属的皮带扣？”  
快斗一闪：“你别想当众耍流氓，又不是没飞过！”  
白马走过金属探测器，熟练地和工作人员打着招呼，回头微笑做等待状。快斗跟着走过去，那门框却明显不给面子，吱吱响起来。  
快斗一面接受搜查一面想这机场的工作人员动作真粗鲁。  
“裤袋，腾出来，”那大汉说。  
快斗从里面哗啦捧出一把硬币，脸上的表情在说：干嘛？没看见过穷人？  
工作人员摇摇头放他过去了。  
白马始终保持良好微笑在观礼，等快斗一脸不爽地看过来才轻描淡写地说：“飞是飞过，只是比滑翔翼复杂多了，是不是？”  
快斗把牙磨得咯咯响。

国际航班，集合娱乐休闲享受为一身……那是假的。  
白马说：“你现在有如下选择：1.睡觉，2.看电影，3.玩游戏，4.我可以勉为其难地陪你聊天。”  
快斗斜眼看他：“唷，服务周全啊。”  
温暖干燥的手指抚上他的太阳穴，白马说：“其实很痛吧，第一次或多或少会不习惯的。”  
快斗举到半空的手突然拐了个方向，敏捷地往对方座椅下一拨弄，白马立时倒下。  
快斗嘻嘻笑：“谁说是第一次的？嗯？”  
白马也不恼，双手枕在脑后悠然道：“是啊，老夫老妻了呢。”  
那边传来“你！……”的反抗，又没了声，原来肆无忌惮的打情骂俏（真的吗？）也会影响到别人。  
放眼望去头等舱里都是西装革履中年发福的大叔，个个捧着手提电脑双指如飞。  
快斗看了一会儿，轻轻念一句无聊，却又不想睡，转头对上同伴炯炯的目光。  
白马轻声道：“我知道你想干嘛。” 语毕塞了游戏手柄在他手里，说：“人生要有乐趣。”  
快斗嗤地一笑，斜睨对方：“其实你想说的是郁闷死他们，对不？”  
白马含笑不语，神情里流露出些许跃跃欲试，于是两个17岁少年在一群大叔的包围中兴致勃勃地玩起了Street Fighter……  
半晌累了，也不分胜负，快斗抱怨道：“白马你的必杀技和你的人一样变态。”  
白马说：“哎，夸我哪。”  
快斗正喝水，一不留神呛个半死。白马伸手懒懒地拍着他的背，拍完了还说：“其实不用这么崇拜我的。”  
快斗那个恨啊，恨的眼红红，干脆挖出眼罩睡觉，白马在一边看法国电影。等盒饭时间过了两人互换，快斗精神抖擞地看起卡通片，白马躺下睡觉，睡前提出个要求：  
“把手给我。”  
快斗莫名其妙地看着同伴拉住他的手。  
白马说：“以防你被大叔拐跑。”  
快斗一个用力不当，骨节嘎拉一响，白马没事人似的笑着睡了。  
结果飞到一半遇到气流，飞机颇为颠簸，快斗就很没骨气地一直没放手。  
白马醒过来，看见快斗望着舷窗外面白湛的云海透明的阳光发愣，脸上有难得认真的表情。  
快斗头也不回地说：“你别说话，我正文艺着呢。”  
白马微笑地注视于他，手指慢慢地摩挲着对方的手掌。  
片刻后快斗叹口气，惆怅地说：“文艺不起来。”  
白马的胸口一起一伏地抖动着，很是愉快。

  
几个小时后飞机在快斗的左顾右盼白马的神定气闲（其实是感觉索然无味来着）中降落了，两人在酒店打了下擦边球便直奔香榭丽舍大街。  
快斗沿着一排梧桐树从这头走到那头，走完了伸手随意一指：“在这里喝咖啡吧。”  
那家店挂着不甚张扬的招牌，摆在阳光下的软藤椅，年轻人拿着各种乐器拉着欢乐的调子。  
白马一直等到甜品红茶冰淇淋等等全上完了才托着腮微笑道：“其实你早就调查过了吧。”  
快斗一面往嘴里不停地塞蛋糕（飞机上的盒饭根本没动过），一面含糊不清地说：“我根本不知道这家店恰好是全巴黎最贵的。”  
白马说：“没关系，我早有心理准备。”  
快斗吃得不亦乐乎还有空抬眼看他，见白马接着说：“欧洲珠宝市场的大亨和家母有很深的交情，所以……”  
快斗从吃得不亦乐乎转换到被呛的不亦乐乎，是真的不亦乐乎，因为一边呛一边笑，连眼泪都出来了。  
“其实你不用这么感动的，黑羽君。”白马优雅地拿小勺搅拌红茶，喝一口，表情里带有欣赏的玩味。  
快斗大概做梦也没想到白马总监的儿子会提议替他销赃，整个下午都在间歇性地锻炼面部表情，从冷笑到大笑不等，反而让白马在别人‘呀带了个不太正常的人出来散步呢’的目光里感到心里疲累不已。  
毫无目的地逛完了巴黎市中心，白马抬腕看了下表。  
“黑羽小朋友，现在是智力问答时间：在巴黎什么地方看不到埃菲尔铁塔？”  
快斗说：“这个问题就笨了啊白马，当然是站在埃菲尔铁塔的下面就看不见铁塔的本身了。”  
两人齐齐抬头仰望高耸入云天（没那么夸张的）的标志性建筑，快斗还学着所有旅游者那样手搭凉棚。  
半晌：“白马，你刚才叫我什么？”  
白马一脸惋惜地看着他：“黑羽君，你终于是傻了呢。”  
“……”  
要不是电梯上还有别的观光客，快斗想他真的会一拳打扁同伴那漂亮的笑脸。  
但是白马作为一有空就来法国度假的小资不容置疑地明白如何在最大程度上发挥享受二字的真谛，这一点在快斗登上塔顶后就体现了出来。  
“……Bienvenue à France。”  
他终于明白过来白马为什么一直在看表：这个习惯把时间掐到小数点后两位的侦探不错过一分一秒地带他来巴黎最高的地方看整个城市的日落。  
印象里这个场景应该有很文艺的描写，橘色温暖的夕阳，铁塔在风里微微摇晃，整个城市在脚下安静地一呼一吸，平时毒舌的同伴难得安静，隐隐的体温从有意无意靠在一起的手掌边缘传过来。  
可是快斗承认他不在夜晚的时候文艺二字与他往往无缘，于是他在安静了那么十几秒钟后有些弱弱地说：“切，小资生活，腐败情调。”  
白马笑了，拉他到角落里，转个身单手撑住后面的铁网，贴着他的额头：“那我们继续腐败一下吧，嗯？”  
快斗看了看身后——悲愤地想起滑翔翼被打包在行李里了——说：“你想干嘛？”  
白马但笑不语，慢慢摩挲着他的耳根。  
快斗说：“白马大侦探，普及司法知识时间，我如果把你从这里丢下去会被判…唔…”  
……  
末了白马在他的唇上啄两下，拉开了距离细细打量他的脸，说：“总是学不会吸取教训呢，明明知道挣扎无益却宁死不屈，有意思。……黑羽君？黑羽君？”  
黑羽君正红着脸换气，一口气没接好，在白马的温柔呼唤中化成一缕青烟飘上了纤丽的天空。

快斗一直到凌晨都在想自己该怎么报这个仇，想到两眼望着天花板发酸才发觉自己其实果然没能倒过时差来。  
抱着很典型的小人嘴脸，快斗拼命推身边的人：“喂，喂喂，喂喂喂！”  
枕头里传来很深很缓慢的一阵呼吸，然后白马有些模糊的声音响起来：“快斗，你不会是因为自己睡不着就看不得别人睡觉吧……”  
快斗嘿嘿笑着说你真是说的太对了哎呀大侦探怎么可以不时时刻刻保持清醒呢来来我来帮你。  
白马徒劳地用枕头去挡旁边伸过来骚扰不断的灵活却冰凉的一双手，不得已一翻身将同伴压在身下。  
黑暗里白马的眼睛呈现出深沉的墨色，原本配合上没有什么表情的脸应该有很强的震慑力，可惜快斗看得很清楚，那瞳孔根本并未聚焦到一起。  
“……zzZ”  
快斗试着挪了挪四肢：“喂，喂？”  
快斗捅了捅白马的脑袋：“你这样睡姿很难看知不知道？太丢大少爷的脸了！”  
快斗扯着白马的耳朵：“重死了！！！”  
白马的体质是始终温和的，和快斗盖上被子会热掀掉被子会冷的体质不同，像一个不远不近的热源一样，如同始终不变的笑容般舒适。  
可惜快斗始终都没有领过情，他哼哼冷笑两声，猛力一翻身，形势逆转。正得意，发现白马的手臂顺势收拢来，把他稳稳当当地禁锢在了胸口，不由得发急：  
“喂！信不信我咬你！？” （其实是被气昏头了）  
低沉的笑声从喉头一直传递到胸口，微微的振动在耳边发麻，快斗手忙脚乱地爬起来，对上一双清醒无比的眼睛，这时候两只手动作往往比大脑运转的要快，就这样揍了过去。  
白马淡淡说：“快看，KID杀人。”  
快斗一拳砸到枕头上：“不杀你我心头之愤难平！”  
白马扭开床头灯，调到最暗，回头做收声的动作：“旅馆墙壁隔音不好。”  
“所以说，大少爷也有小气的时候，”快斗索性在床上躺成大字型，一条腿占据大部分白马的地盘：“我还以为你会请我住希尔顿大酒店，切。”  
白马说：“东京的希尔顿大酒店和法国的没什么不同……”  
快斗颌首道：“不过最重要的还是巴黎的这家里有人认识作为常客的大少爷你对不对？”  
白马用那种看不出内容的目光打量了同伴一会儿，然后笑了，手举在半空。  
快斗以为他要来摸自己的头发，将头习惯性地一偏，结果看见白马用在他很熟悉的手法凭空翻出一副扑克牌。  
快斗愣了愣，随即道：“啧啧，大侦探也去学了这种小把戏啊，真是万分荣幸呢。”  
白马开始发牌：“因为时差而睡不着的时候打牌是最明智的举动，否则我不保证我不会在神志不清的情况下做出一些别的什么事情。”  
快斗自我催眠着说不不不我没有脸红没有移开目光没有露出任何表情那家伙绝对是故意的故意的然后白马面不改色地接着说：“比如莫名其妙就说出黑羽快斗其实就是KID这件事情。”  
“……”  
快斗刷地抓牌，手指翻飞地洗牌，然后目光挑战性地从下往上一扫：“说吧！怎么玩，输了可以怎么个折磨你法？”  
白马说：“玩Cheat，输了有两个选择：Truth or Dare。”  
Cheat是一款集推理于说谎能力为一身的游戏，英人毕竟讲究公平，白马始终微笑着，快斗则挂着招牌扑克脸，可是……  
“I accuse you of cheating.”白马说，并且翻开牌。  
“啊啊啊啊——”快斗抱头，“这是我黑羽快斗人生的一大污点！怎么可能输给你！怎么可能！”  
白马考虑了下，诚实地回答道：“因为你每次作弊，右眼都会微微地眯一下。”  
快斗这才想起自己正穿着睡衣倚在床头和宿敌打牌取乐，而并非穿着KID华丽的全套打扮（其中当然包括了单片眼镜）倚着栏杆和宿敌进行另一场较量……不过也没差吧……  
快斗郁卒地散了一手的牌，揉眼道：“Truth，我胆子没那么大不敢在赢家是你的前提下选Dare呢……谁知道会提出什么样变态的要求……”  
白马微笑了，等对方咕哝完了看过来，便用平稳柔和的声音问道：“黑羽快斗，你就是KID，对不对？”  
快斗一愣，目光闪了闪，懒懒地答：“你不是早就知道答案么？”  
然后同样报以暧昧不明的微笑。  
白马这次是真的狠狠地把他原本就乱成一团的头发揉的更不堪入目，然后说：“我没带录音机。真的没带。”  
快斗一面装出至死不渝忠贞无比的表情点着头一面在心里笑了一百遍啊一百遍，结果左右眼都眯了起来，导致下一局赢得特别顺利。  
白马说：“我也选Truth。”  
快斗把手里的牌翻过来又翻过去，最后憋出一句：“你真的没放水？”  
“这就是你的问题？”白马有些奇怪地看着他。  
快斗唔唔啊啊了一阵，耸了耸肩：“算是吧，否则问什么？你是不是黑暗组织的终极BOSS？”  
白马笑出声来，沉默了会儿又轻轻地开口：“我还以为黑羽君会问‘你到底有什么目的’……这种问题呢。”  
快斗不说话了，亮晶晶的眼睛看着对方，眼底有不易察觉的笑意。  
“……”  
白马翻个身扯灭了灯，黑暗里准确毫不含糊地找到他的唇，手指停留在那块温度稍高的地方，像是很无奈，又像是自言自语地说道：“不过答案你也是早就知道了吧，呐？……快斗。”

  
快斗有些怀疑。  
他不明白这种状况是老夫老妻还是暧昧不明抑或干脆是作者全RP。  
要说没有默契那是不可能的，世界上不会有第二个人能够如此准确快速地了解他的心理活动并进行毫不留情的全面围剿，这一点他觉得既欣慰又可怕。  
比方说他今天早上起来，拉开窗帘，豪情万丈地朝着世界宣布：“我要去看女人！”  
而在镜子前仔细整理头发的少爷并没有直接带他去夜总会而是来到了卢浮宫，这一点就值得欣慰。  
然而少爷接下来说了一句：“麻烦你排队买票，我要给法国的怪盗专查组打个匿名电话让他们进入红色戒备状态。”  
快斗觉得很委屈，因为众所周知，KID一般来说对名画没有什么兴趣，迫不得已被卷入的事件除外。  
白马又笑了，喃喃道：“唔，你说KID若是扛了一座雕像从栏杆上跳下去，会是什么样的一副景象？”  
快斗说：“你有必要这样挑衅我么？嗯？KID的滑翔翼能够支撑起大活人，当然也能支撑起雕像！何况我还没兴趣！”  
白马答：“没有挑衅，只是改不了这个习惯而已。”  
快斗想在国外就是好啊用母语放肆都没人来理你，只要你面带足够温柔可信的微笑。  
卢浮宫的正门前有一堆观光客在疯狂拍照留念，快斗随着旅游团挤进正门，眨了眨眼睛，又转头，发现白马用让人觉得不是挑衅都难的目光斜眼看他：“这样大的地方，若不是事先踩过点，就算KID也找不到要偷的东西放在哪儿吧。”  
快斗说：“啊……哦……嗯……” 然后开始低头研究导游小册子。  
来卢浮宫的游客大多都像赶集，为的是在最短的时间内看到那举世闻名的三个女人，对此快斗感到很不屑，并抱着要把身边人拖死的心理慢悠慢悠地在每幅画前面晃上至少十分钟。  
白马并不抗议由着他晃，晃了九九八十一分钟后快斗撑不住了，速度开始加快，到最后终于也双腿如飞目不斜视心里直念：怎么还有……怎么还有啊……|||  
白马突然在一副油画前停下，说：“快看，革命前辈。”  
快斗对着画上两个情意绵绵的男人啧啧称奇，末了回过神来：“什么革命前辈？”  
白马指指他，又指指自己，笑得眉眼弯弯。  
“……”  
快斗其实很想反抗的，只是走的太久了都没力气了，就很没志气地放纵自己迷迷糊糊地被那人拉着手逛完了剩下的部分。  
白马安慰他说：“没关系，这个是等价交换，因为我拉着你的手的同时我的手也被你拉着，所以谁都没有吃亏。”  
快斗抬头望着漫天的星斗城市里璀璨的灯光，油然萌生孤独圣人的心态：世界，无论你怎样对待我，我都是不会屈服的！（所以都说了不是这回事了……）

海鲜大餐后白马端着亲切诚恳的笑脸问：“现在想干什么？”  
在这一点上快斗显然预谋已久，二话不说拉着白马选了最近的一家酒吧长驱直入。  
法国的国家法律：16岁或以上可以饮酒。  
快斗明显要压压身边人的气焰，挑一张桌子用标准流利的法语叫了两杯威士忌加冰，一边和邻桌的酒客打得火热。  
正在自斟自饮的酒客是典型的欧洲中年帅大叔，有些花白的头发，笑起来皱纹比年龄还要多，性格和威士忌一样热情豪爽。  
“你爱他！你一定爱他！”  
快斗有些僵硬地顺着帅大叔的手指看过去，视线里白马正笑眯眯地单手把玩着玻璃杯。  
快斗说：“大叔你搞错了，我和这家伙是死对头。”  
帅大叔替他要了一瓶啤酒，一面语重心长地说：“我这人看人特别准，你和他绝对能圆满，信兄弟一句，你肯定、肯定爱他。”  
快斗在大叔热烈的目光下把啤酒一口喝干了，然后做个鬼脸：“这家伙很讨厌的，性格也很烂，又自恋，早上起来整理头发都要半小时……”  
大叔拍着他的肩，接着开啤酒：“哎小兄弟！你都爱到了不自知的地步了啊！多好！来，我请你！”  
快斗说：“我……”喝干了。  
“你说，你到底是不是很爱他？嗯？没什么好难为情的，说出来就好了，说出来大家都是朋友！”  
快斗开始考虑帅大叔脸上的红晕到底是天生的还是室内温度高要么就是醉了难不成是高血压……  
“不我真的…大叔你别开了…就算是那家伙买单我也…”接着喝。  
“说！爱不爱他？”  
“………………” 快斗一低头，用日文嘀咕：“神啊，有必要这么对待我么？我真的是第一次明目张胆地来酒吧啊，又不犯法！”  
大叔一拍桌：“还不肯承认！来来，接着喝！”  
“…谢谢…”  
白马颇有兴味地看着身边的小同学一次次挑战极限，终于在第八支百威酒瓶滚在桌上的时候快斗站了起来，摇摇晃晃地，一把搂住他的脖子，大声地宣布：  
“Je l'aime！Je l'aime beaucoup！Nous bénis s'il vous plait！”  
“……”  
看到大叔的手从啤酒架上伸回来，白马感到身边的人明显松了口气，然后在一片口哨起哄声里夺门而逃。

白马拍着他的背：“没事吧？”  
快斗蹲在墙角抱着头，口齿不清地骂道：“混蛋……妈的……太毁形象了……”  
白马说：“诶，谁叫你二话不说就闯进去了，有些法国人的确特别热情的。”  
快斗双眼红红，猛地抬头，差点撞翻白马的下巴：“你明明还幸灾乐祸！妈的！看透你了！”  
“……” 白马摊摊手，把同伴撑起来：“喝醉了就回去吧，我带了醒酒药。”  
怀里的人微微地僵了一下，然后推开他，依旧垂着头，用手不停地揉着眼睛，“……”  
“你说什么？” 白马凑过头去。  
快斗停下动作，用蓝得很纯粹透明的眼睛看他，轻轻道：“我说我没醉。”  
白马望着这个经常倔强难得脆弱的少年昂首挺胸地走了两步，突然在酒吧招牌前停下。  
前面的人僵硬地转过头，这下是真的被吓到了：“白白马告告诉我这不是真的。”  
白马看看招牌上挂着的彩虹旗，又看看面色惨白的小同学，无奈地答：“所以都说了谁叫你看也不看就闯了进去……”  
黑羽快斗，遭受人生最大挫折。  
怪盗KID误闯外国GAY BAR还被（逼）在酒意催动下告白！？——怎么看都像是小报社会版头条。  
快斗拎着白马已经被揉得皱巴巴的衣领，将脸贴上去无限悲愤地大声质问：“白马！说！你亲娘到底是谁！我要去把那个女人给揪出来鞭打！”  
白马忍着笑：“这么急着要见我的父母啊，快斗？”  
黑羽快斗再次升上晴空，背景里面有冰马赛克的丑恶嘴脸，欢迎集体殴打，门票两块钱，凡是携带狗血一桶前来的朋友一律打八折……

  
原本的行程是第二天去凡尔赛宫，却因为快斗的头痛欲裂和拒绝合作变成了由白马带路的无目的乱逛。  
巴黎是一个很精致也很复杂的城市；快斗睁着迷离的眼睛在七拐八拐后失了方向，却最终因为白马适时递过来的那串棉花糖而让那句薄弱的抗议在嘴边没能成型。  
快斗想反正脸都丢光了在这里也没人认识老子没力气和你争，自我安慰一阵后开始舔棉花糖，舔完了有些愣怔。  
白马在门前仰头看着二楼镂空的窗栏：“巴黎有很多浪漫的地方，但只有这个地方无论如何也想一起来留下些见证……”  
这是快斗第一次看见白马扬起下巴，露出微含期待的神情，干净的眼眸里笑意纯粹不带任何嘲讽意味。  
云石地板、淡紫的墙、红木的装潢，空气里漂浮的不知名的混合香气。  
快斗随手拿起一个香水瓶，嘴角有些抽搐：“真的要这样做么？”  
白马扳过他的手看了看，说：“你拿的是女性香水，当然不行。”  
快斗在他揶揄的目光里在心底呐喊着你以为人人都像你一样有事没事喷男性香水啊那个是不对的！小资情调！要打倒的！！  
白马递过来一个设计为黑白相间格子底的香水瓶，又递过来一把小刀。  
快斗看了看周围一对一对的情侣，又看了看他们两个的怪异组合（心理作用吧），迟迟下不去手。  
白马耐心地盯着他看了会儿，终于不耐心了，拿过来自己动手。  
快斗看着他刻，修长的手指做着轻缓却坚定的动作，一个个花体英文字母在玻璃瓶颈上呈现，不得不承认的确很漂亮。  
Hakuba&Kai——  
“等等，为什么…？”  
白马打断他的话：“就知道你会这样问，所以刚才让你刻，是你放弃的机会。”  
Hakuba&Kaito。  
白马看了看自己的杰作，又在他的眼前晃一晃，说：“怎么样？”  
快斗斜着眼睛推他：“可以，不错，一般，如果我的名字在前面就更好了，走了走了。”  
白马笑着把香水瓶放回展示架上，在千千百百个造型不同的玻璃瓶里面不算特别，快斗却依旧忍不住回头多看了几眼，然后心里恨恨骂：小资情调。

整整一个下午快斗都没有说话，感觉心里空了一块柔软的地方，落在了那个折射出千奇百怪光线的玻璃瓶里。  
这次他是真的考虑要下预告函去把那瓶香水给偷出来了，真是越想越丢脸……  
两个人站在一起等地铁，白马看着地铁线路图研究着最近最快的路线，快斗则在脑子里飞快盘算着如果KID在法国出现会引起多大的骚动是否会得不偿失啊啊一定会的吧到时候全世界都知道KID看上瓶颈上有刻着谜样字母串的香水了这算怎么一回事啊……  
地下铁伴随着劲风在两人眼前呼啸而过。  
“咦…怎么……不停？”  
白马想了想：“啊，这是短型列车，停在另一头。” 停顿了下，“下一班要等半小时。”  
两人拿出参加校运动会的速度追随着那庞然大物而去，快斗一个箭步跃进车厢，这才扶着门笑得直不起腰。  
白马也笑，笑得颇为尴尬，快斗不停地说：“大少爷也有失策的时候！哎呀呀真是逊死了！头发都乱了！白痴！”  
白马看着他颇为得意忘形的样子严肃地用日文说：“你再指着我笑我就吻过来了。”  
快斗马上噤声，这一招比内山的粉笔头还要灵。

  
在凌晨三点摇醒对方玩牌完全是出于怨念，快斗始终不相信把扑克牌拿来做武器的他会三番五次地输给对面的人。  
白马说：“我是习惯熬夜看卷宗的人呢，黑羽君，你白天没有课堂里的补眠真的没有关系吗？”  
快斗撑着眼皮盯着自己的牌咬牙切齿：“有…什么…关系！”  
“可是神志不清的状态下容易犯低级错误，”白马摊开手：“你又输了。”  
快斗哗啦栽倒在枕头里：“Dare！Dare！我就不信这个邪！”  
白马把他拔起来，放好，抬起脸正视于他，说：“那么请你用行动来证明你那日的酒后告白，可以么？”  
“……”  
快斗用意义不明的目光看他很久，突然叫起来：“妈妈呀，少儿不宜！”  
白马忍不住笑场，快斗骨碌一下滚进被子里摇身一变成个外壳坚硬的蛹。  
白马说：“我没奢望过你会一下子做那么多的，黑羽君。”  
白马说：“你这幅宁可闷死的样子会让人联想起……”  
快斗猛地掀被子：“你敢！？”  
白马举起双手，关灯，躺下。“好好，对不起。”  
那边没了声响。  
白马闭上眼睛想睡，睡不着，白天快斗死要面子而不情不愿的样子在他心里一遍遍回放。  
过了很久，突然有手脚缠过来，白马一低头，恰好撞上温温软软的唇。  
“你你你怎么还醒着！”  
快斗蹭一声缩回去了。  
白马舔舔嘴唇，说：“嗯，其实KID也是敢说敢做的，你说是不是？黑羽君？”  
黑羽君恨不得把自己在枕头里闷死。

  
尝过法国奶酪吃过海鲜大餐，隔日午饭快斗华丽丽地要求乡野风味。  
然而当白马拿用词优雅华丽的法语去问酒店大堂人员哪里有平民化食物的时候，快斗还是暴走了。  
快斗指着山鸡烤番薯和鲜榨果汁：“这是平民食物么？嗯？还是你生活在火星太久，不知人间疾苦了？”  
白马在午饭时间要求红茶无果，捧着番茄汁无辜眨眼：“唔，我忘了黑羽君连平民食物都不怎么碰的，平时吃的……都是垃圾。”  
快斗拿起餐刀，刷地往鸡屁股上戳下去（为什么会是这个部位？），没至刀柄。  
白马视而不见，温柔道：“没关系，权当给你补营养。”  
快斗一边吃一边在心里阴恻恻地笑：白马你终于从共犯沦落到老妈子了，哇哈哈哈哈，哈，哈哈——  
白马说：“黑羽君，在心里暗骂提供给你食物的人是很不道德的，尤其是你正在吃这些食物的时候。”  
快斗收起笑容一头黑线地乖乖低头啃鸡腿。  
然而事实证明强权主义者也会有失策的时候：店主老婆婆笑眯眯地端着盘子过来告知本店不接受信用卡。  
快斗看着白马用漂亮的微笑和老太太耳语两句，起身要走。  
快斗说：“喂喂，你不会是把我卖了吧？”  
白马拍拍他的肩：“老太太耳聋不知道KID是谁，卖了你估计我还得倒贴伙食费。”  
快斗把那只漂亮有力的手拿起来狠狠丢掉。  
白马指指桌上的残肴：“你接着吃，我去取钱。”  
快斗不理他，白马走到门口问服务小生：“最近的银行取款处在哪里？”  
服务小生一脸笑容，中气十足地答：“出门左拐，沿着河步行十五分钟，火车站那儿就有。”  
……  
快斗往刻着漂亮花纹的玻璃窗外望一眼，地平线上那个优雅的小黑点：哎呀呀，这种速度，要猴年马月才能回来啊？  
店主老婆婆把脸扭成一朵麻花，往他身边一坐，也不说话，就看着他吃。  
快斗慢慢地啃着番薯皮，一边啃一边想：下次就算和白马一起出来也要自己带钱……救命钱…一定要…哇啊啊老婆婆你不要靠这么过来，我真的不是来蹭饭的！真的不是！！  
快斗从不知道自己能够如此望眼欲穿地等待白马的归来，甚至在金发少爷重又踏进店门的时候他手上的叉子咣当一声落在了早已铮亮的餐盘里，一副热泪盈眶祖国欢迎海外归来的游子状。  
白马并不意外，风度良好地交了钱，道了谢，把同伴拉出去，说：“任凭谁若是看见有人进店坐下二话不说点了最贵的套餐还不付现金都会拿那种眼光看他的吧……”  
快斗挂上虚假的微笑，和蔼地说：“白马君，你为什么总是噎不死呢？嗯？”

  
介绍法国的小册子上写着：浪漫！艺术！情调！梦幻！  
快斗说：“我什么都没有看到。”  
白马拿着毛巾揉着头发，淡淡答：“这是你的人品问题。”  
快斗把小册子翻过来翻过去，半晌看一眼同伴的美少年出浴图，陷入愣怔状态。  
白马走过去拍他的脸：“流鼻血了，快擦擦。”  
快斗蹭地跳起来，用手一抹：“……满口胡言！”  
白马笑得不动声色，又拢拢浴袍，表情严肃地问：“想什么呢？”  
快斗的眼睛湿润润的，一副欲言又止的样子，白马很有耐心地笑眯眯等他收集勇气，终于听见如惊雷般的一句：  
“你说那天在酒吧怎么除了那大叔就没人来找我们搭讪呢？”  
“……”  
快斗盯着白马的表情抱着被子笑得很愉快，看不出他是否故意的。  
白马说：“……那大叔也是你先搭讪上去的好吧？”  
白马说：“你就真的这么希望上演那种戏码么？”  
白马说：“黑羽君，真是令人痛心疾首啊。”  
快斗在床上滚来滚去，一手放在嘴里咬，另一手狠命捶着枕头。  
白马看他抽搐了会儿，幽幽地说：“因为我一直都把手放在你的椅背上宣告着所有权，你没注意到么？黑羽君？”  
黑羽君僵硬了，白马微笑着接着擦头发，擦完头发钻进被子里，小同学正紧闭着眼睛痛苦地装睡，可惜睡眠不爱他。  
快斗说：“……真的？”  
白马从枕套下面抽出一张散落的扑克，漫不经心答：“真的。” 末了加上句：“如果那人灌你烈酒的话或许我就出面了，幸好只是啤酒而已…不会醉的太厉害……”  
扑克牌被翻过来，上面是红心A的图案，再上面是白马温和的微笑。  
快斗拿起枕头捂在脑袋上，在心底嚎啕大哭：face没有了！face被lose光了！！

  
要享受贵族生活请去凡尔赛宫，要享受购物天堂请去老佛爷商场，要么干脆去巴黎圣母院结婚。  
快斗说：“这是假的吧？谁来告诉我这不是真的？”  
白马告诉他：“这不是真的。”  
白马又告诉他：“同性结婚得去民政局，我们去不去？”  
快斗干笑两声，从包里掏出催眠瓦斯两罐，威胁性地在手里颠上颠下，其深刻寓意不言也罢。  
白马拉开窗帘望着纯蓝纯蓝的天空，脸上藏不住一个心情极度愉悦的笑，快斗只想扑上去撕烂那张脸，又怕被人说是意图不轨，只好在一边继续磨牙。  
半晌，太阳晒到脸上，白马微笑回头：“黑羽君，有什么未了的心愿就说吧，总是憋着对身体不好呢。”  
明人不说暗话，快斗一路上都笑得很贼。  
地铁报站了：“Dernier arrêt，Disneyland de Paris。”  
白马看了看同伴嚣张的笑脸，面无表情地说：“我早就知道，东京的没去够，还要跑巴黎的。”  
快斗说：“你要是再说什么小朋友都是这样的话我就把你从站台上丢下去，敬请不要怀疑KID的手劲和决心。”  
白马面对威胁不为所动，反而笑得更加亲切：“下次带你去佛罗里达的，好不好？”  
快斗窝回座位嘀咕着两面派假温柔有钱人特别拽哎呀呀就是要打倒云云，一会儿穿出隧道了又趴着窗户看外面，眼眸里只有干净的17岁的快乐。  
白马心里想这真是个吃软不吃硬的家伙，下次他该考虑好言好语地让对方自首……不，用诱惑的条件让他自首……（少爷啊愚蠢的妄想是会传染的您千万要小心）  
快斗突然笑了，说：“白马，我是很有原则的，你不用乱费心思了。”  
语毕，抛过来的眼神带有挑战性，和深藏不露的张扬不羁。  
白马尚未回答，快斗又把头扭回去，咕哝：“每次都露出这种要吃人的眼神，不知道平时是怎么骗到女孩子的……”然后一直在摸着后颈。  
地铁到站了，白马一把抓住快斗的手臂以防同伴被汹涌而下的小朋友给冲走，一面苦笑：自作孽，不可活，这就是代价，是毒品，是每天要提心吊胆着的狗血戏码——  
快斗狠狠拍一下他的胸口，说：“今天你只有17岁，听见没有？”  
白马微愣，唇线漂亮地上扬，说好。  
然后很快后悔了。  
白马说：“真的要和我比射击吗？” 一面向老板投去抱歉的眼神。  
快斗笑而不答，摆出KID迷倒众生的风姿，潇洒地连发十弹，然后傻乎乎地抱走了超大号的泰迪熊。  
白马再次瞥了眼那有些呆滞的老板，同样摆出专业的手势，开枪的手法快准狠，却几乎不带表情地拒绝领取奖品。  
那老板蹲在柱子后面索索发抖：“山口组……山口组……我没有钱没有钱……”  
快斗玩心大起，随手摘过一顶帽子扣在脑袋上，大拇指指指自己：“我，被通缉，”又指指白马：“他，通缉我。”然后在大笑声中施施然去了。  
白马不明白为什么这个人在宿敌的面前可以如此的肆无忌惮，他站在草坪中间张开手臂快乐地转圈虽然只有一瞬间的功夫，却单纯得不像他复杂的内在和本身。  
快斗随手把毛绒玩具送给一个正哭闹着的小孩，拉着他去坐极速飞车，又拉着他去乘升降机，海盗船，激流勇进……  
白马说：“你是不是还要和白雪公主拍照留念？”  
快斗马上回答：“你去会比较好，是不是，白、马、王、子？”  
路边的大型米老鼠正在张牙舞爪地向大家打招呼，它跑过来摸摸快斗的头，却握握白马的手。  
快斗抗议：“喂！”  
白马用同情的眼光看着他：“不用挣扎了，黑羽君，连米老鼠先生都知道你是个小朋友的事实。”  
快斗买了好大一朵棉花糖，面孔在一团粉红色后面若隐若现，白马终于开始怀疑不仅他身边的人脑子坏掉了而且在操控着这一切的说是自己亲妈的作者马赛克脑子也坏掉了。  
快斗说：“你不觉得游乐园里人很多吗？”  
是很拥挤。  
“你不觉得每个人都很开心吗？”  
可是黑羽君你真的特别傻。  
快斗微微地笑了：“这样放眼望去，谁是谁都根本不重要，只有……幸福吧，嗯，是这个词没错的。”  
他拉住白马的手。  
“这个也是等价交换。”  
四十五度向左上角飘的目光透过一层粉红色而若隐若现，微扬嘴角里藏着调皮的恶作剧意味和一点点，只有一点点的真挚。  
白马举起两人交缠的十指细细打量一番，表扬道：“觉悟了，不错，有进步。”  
如果耳朵够敏捷的话就能捕捉到一直到晚上快斗都在努力地把两人的骨节捏得咯咯作响，可惜暴力对少爷来说是没有用的。  
快斗觉得自己实在是心太软，就算对方是宿敌也好，就是看不得那偶尔会流露的单纯的和年龄相符的快乐。  
心里哗啦啦沦陷一大片，悬挂着的高音喇叭里开始播放柔软的情歌，听到情意绵绵的歌词快斗总会叫哎呀好肉麻好肉麻，然后身边人很配合地轻笑，笑容始终意义不明。  
Send me photographs and souvenirs  
Just remember  
When a dream appears  
You belong to me  
两人站在高高的凉亭上看花车游行，整个游乐场里面一架架的游乐设施亮起来又暗下去，快斗一边捧着冰饮料打颤一边评价着身边人在各个设施上的表现，其添油加醋幸灾乐祸的程度严重到白马终于耐不住，说：“小动物。”  
快斗住了口，看着他。  
“总是很明白自己的立场的，”白马接着说，仰头看着正一盏一盏亮起暗蓝灯光的摩天轮，“对于危险的事物它总会下意识地去避免。”  
快斗很不明所以地拿着冰凉的手去探对方的额头，被白马轻轻一躲躲过。  
“这就好比，”他接着说，“今天你拉着我以惊人的速度玩遍了整个迪士尼里的游乐设施，却偏偏没有去乘摩天轮——这是同样的道理。”  
白马侧了头对着快斗微笑，笑到后来快斗觉得背后一阵阵发寒，原本想好的理直气壮的说辞也没了气势：“谁谁知道你在那封闭的空空间里会…会演出什么样的狗血剧情。”  
白马一脸了然地笑：“你在说什么？kiss吗？”  
快斗想把手抽回来，白马反而越凑越近，笑得越发温柔魅惑：“这种事情发生的几率在于人为，特定背景不一定是要摩天轮，所以……”  
快斗的后背咚地一声撞上墙壁。  
“我们来圆满一下好了。”  
白马贴着他的额头，轻轻地说：“看，漫天的焰火。”  
然后趁着对方注意力一分散，力道轻柔却意味霸道地吻上他的唇。  
很凉，并有淡淡的咖啡奶香，因为蹭了半天的棉花糖所以连脸上鼻尖都有淡淡的香味。  
快斗手忙脚乱地推身上的人：“喂喂…唔…别别过了哎哎…”  
白马在他的肩窝闷闷地笑，快斗不停地侧头去蹭，一只手要注意着饮料不能打翻，另一只手还不停拍打着对方的背，忙得不亦乐乎。  
白马突然很真挚地说：“谢谢，快斗，很开心。”  
快斗不挣扎了，慢慢环住他的腰，闭上眼睛，心里有肿胀的感觉延绵开来。  
夜空里还在唱：  
Fly the ocean  
In a silver plane  
See the jungle  
When it's wet with rain  
Just remember till  
You're home again  
You belong to me

  
在回程的班机上快斗很认真地问：“真的不用我去偷一块宝石出来给你吗，白马？”  
白马强忍着嘴角的抽动说不用不用，一面按着自己的太阳穴心想这次回去又要好好忙一场了。  
快斗再接再厉：“那名画呢？古董？我是真的觉得你有些得不偿失呀白马君。”  
白马放下手，看过去：“谁说的？”  
白马说：“金钱只是身外之物，两人整整七天的约会才是我的最终目的。”  
白马接着说：“黑羽君，其实你晚上睡姿很不好，我压抱着你睡了整整七天，你不知道么？”  
快斗捂着耳朵：“我没听见……我什么都没听见……”  
白马扒开他的爪子，凑近说：  
“——————”

  
这是在十万米的异国上空，阳光始终白湛而灿烂，快斗因为身边人的一句话而很不争气地红了脸，白马坐回原位，笑得很是愉快。

白马说了什么？  
白马说，你怎么还没看够啊，我娘真的该复习去了。  
白马说，我的形象都被毁成这样了，你就别笑了。  
白马说，千万不要相信我娘写的东西的表面假象，我绝对是个攻。

白马说：“以上都是假的。”  
快斗说：“其实白马真的是个大大大变态！”  
白马笑道：“要补偿我可以，你有两个选择，一是用身体来还债，二是用一辈子来还债。”  
快斗怒了：“这有很大的区别么？嗯？”  
白马说：“怎么没有？约翰.格雷在他的著作《人类幸福论》里曾经提到，一个受过脑力劳动锻炼的、有修养的人，他的性格还因受到爱情和友谊的陶冶而变得更加温和，他就能比一个仅有感性的人达到更加高度的快乐和内心的满足，而仅有感性的人的愉快则仅限于肉体的享乐；而你看看我…们，自然是前者。”  
白马敲一下已经做出昏昏欲睡状的同伴的脑袋，轻轻地说道：

“所以，我用七天来换你一辈子，好不好？”

  
这是在十万米的异国上空，阳光始终白湛而灿烂。  
有云朵在脚下呼啸而过，绵绵软软，像是一个在唇角尚未成型的笑容，没有多余的意味。  
快斗拿亮晶晶的眼睛看着同伴，突然笑了：  
“你不是一早就知道答案么？”

  
所以，幸福的答案不是一直都在这里么。

  
**FIN.**


End file.
